Pokémon Ranger School
by XoChocolateoX
Summary: Summer always wanted to be a Pokémon Ranger, she finally got accepted in Ranger School along with her cousins Kate and Kellyn. She meets Ben and immidiately hates him for no reason at all. All she knows is that he somehow managed to get into her mind. AU
1. Prologue

_I lived in Vientown for as long as I could remember. Though as of right now there was boxes all over my room, there was no furniture anywhere, it was all gone. "Summer! Would you come down? It's time to say goodbye to the neighbors." My mom's weak voice called from downstairs. All I could do was stare at the blank wall, my heart ached, it was a strange feeling. Though I have felt it a lot more recently._

 _I ran down stairs only to hear my aunt's low serious voice, "She's only six years old, she won't understand what happened to him, he left and we have to accept that. You and Summer can't stay here all alone, you can join me, and come to Fiore with the rest of our family, we're here for you."_

 _I heard my mother sigh sadly, her voice trembling. "I know you're right, you're always right. I just hope Summer isn't too depressed about the decision." She said, "You can stop trying to convince me, we already established that I was moving in with your family months ago."_

 _I didn't want to hear anymore so I walked to the front door, and left my house only to stop by the next house. I stood in_ _front of the house, scanning it, before sighing sadly knowing that this would be the last time I'd see it. I knocked on the door and a blond haired girl popped out. "Sunshine, come in!" She grinned widely, though her eyes were glassy._

 _"Hey," I smiled weakly, hearing voices in the next room. I grinned when I heard them, then I walked past the girl who only giggled silently flipping her blond curly hair to the side. I stared at the living room seeing a redhead and a brown haired idiot, arguing with each other about a bet they made._

 _I silently made my way to the both of them and smacked the back of their heads while both groaned, and yelled a "Hey!" I just laughed, it was always like this all of us would argue and make fun of each other, but we still had each other's backs. That will stop soon, though. I looked down at my shoes._

 _"I'm leaving forever now"_

* * *

It had been seven years later since then, and all I could remember was that moment. Blank faces, lost names, just the moment I left. Though everything had changed the only thing that hasn't was my passion of becoming a Pokémon Ranger. Today was the day me and my cousins, Kate and Kellyn, were going to Almia from Fiore to make our dreams come true.

"Kelly, for a guy, you take to long!" Kate yelled from the living room. She was all ready her school uniform on, her brown spiky pigtails were perfectly made above her head, her suitcases ready to go, and her blue eyes had a sparkle of anticipation she _wanted_ this badly. I could read her like a book and she could do the same thing to me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kellyn yelled from the bathroom, probably fixing his hair, typical Kellyn. "You know, it takes a long time to look like this!"

"Yeah yeah" Kate muttered tapping her foot impatiently, she looked at me and smirked. "You good to go, Sum?"

"Yeah," I said a little to quickly, I wanted this just as much as Kate did. Then I shrugged, "but he has a point, Kate. At least he isn't a gross looking everyday."

"You're really taking his side?" She glared at me, while I just laughed. Then I saw my little cousin, Lilly, come down stairs to hug Kate and me. She didn't look like Kate or Kellyn, who both had brown hair and blue eyes, she had blond hair and blue eyes just like my aunt and my mom did.

"I'll miss you both, big sister, Summer" The small blond said while looking at us with sadness, but I could tell she was proud. Although Lilly was the youngest out of the four of us she got along well with us well. She wanted to become a Pokémon Ranger as well, but right now she was a little too young thus making our parents worried about entering her into Ranger School at this time.

I pat her head and crouched down, till I met her sparkly blue eyes, "You're going to be a Pokémon Ranger just like we will be, just don't let your dreams go, Lilly" I said smiling genuinely, she returned the smile.

I went to the kitchen where my aunt, my uncle, and my mom were, I hugged them all of them, but I could tell my mom didn't want that at all. I know she loved me, but I looked nothing like her, I had hazel eyes and long brown hair. I looked just like _him_ , and because of that my mom never looked me in the eye.

I sighed sadly at the thought, and said my goodbyes to all them. They called out saying bye, I will miss them, even if my mom will not miss me. I went to the living room to see Kate and Kellyn all ready. I smiled at them and they smiled back. "It's time to go." Kate yelled pumping her fists up, "I finally got Kellyn out of the bathroom, biggest accomplishment I've ever had!"

"Shut up!" Kellyn said defensively, while putting his hand up to make sure his hair was alright.

Kate groaned at him and took his hand dragging to the door, "It looks fine, Let's go!"

I followed both of them. I looked up at the sky, and thought that it was the start of a new beginning.

* * *

 **How was that? Was it okay? Should I continue?**

 **Well I hope you like it and please review, I would love some feedback. This is my first story gaaaaah I'm nervous!**

 **I'll try to update as soon as I can, for this story I got a lot to figure out and I hope it all goes well. And I will ONLY do Summer's point of view, in this story. Mostly because POV switching is not my thing, it just makes me confused.**

 **Anyways see you till next chapter. And I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON and this goes for all of this story I will NEVER own Pokémon.**

 **-Choco**


	2. Chapter 1

I was left alone in a small building by the Ranger School, it was the training room building. I stood anxiously, as I saw it was a dark room with screens telling you how to perform a capture. Kellyn took the test moments before I did, and he was pale once he came out of the building asking me and Kate if we actually had the right place. Kate and I burst out laughing at him, but now that I'm inside I regret laughing at Kellyn.

The room was dark as if no one had been here, for a while, but there had to be, considering Kellyn just took his ranger test, seconds before. I looked around until a heard a Pokémon cry. I glanced down and saw a Pikachu and a tall man suddenly appearing in front of me, he was staring intently at me with mischevious eyes. I uncomfortably, looked down but I knew exactly what I had to do.

"Capture on!" I yelled, moving my arm in circles befriending the Pokémon as best as I possibly could. I eventually got lost into it, being a Pokémon Ranger was my dream. I so desperately wanted to make that dream come true and I will do anything possible to reach my dream. As soon as I saw that I captured the Pikachu, I almost jumped in excitement, but I managed to stay calm for now. "Capture complete." I said as stood there in a daze.

A slow clap brought me back to reality, I looked up to see the man chuckling slightly "My name, it is Kaplan, you are now a member of our secret army, the inscrutable Team School. As proof of your membership, you are conferred the school styler you just used. Together we shall rule the world... You passed the test with flying colors. I wish you luck for the future. You may send the next person."

I turned around slowly from the man, suddenly questioning my life. I went outside to see Kellyn and Kate standing, arguing as usual. Sometimes I wonder how they could live with each other for so long, they argue most the time. They had to practically share everything because they were twins, but I know regardless of that they love each other very much.

They suddenly turned to face me, Kellyn immediately saw my expression, and he smirked, but had a knowing look on his face. "I told you so!"

"Shush you" I said glaring at him. He just shrugged, I bet he was resisting the urge to dance all around because his 'perfect' hair would get ruined.

Kate stood up and laughed at the both of us.

"I bet it wasn't even bad, both of you are either too dramatic or you're teaming up to prank me."

"We're not!" Kellyn and I yelled in unison.

"Whatever, Summer, I can't believe you would team up with this idiot over your favorite cousin!" Kate said glaring at us both, but then started to laugh, "Now I'm going to take this test." Her eyed shined in determination. She started to walk inside the small building, leaving me and Kellyn alone to wait for her.

After a while of waiting, I heard the door open on the actual Ranger School building. A lady with long brown hair came out, she had a green blouse with a white pencil skirt. The lady noticed us standing next to the training house, as she walked over. She smiled warmly at us, as if she expected us to be there.

I turned over to look at Kellyn who was drooling at the lady, typical Kellyn. I rolled my eyes, and glared at him, as she stopped in front of us, "I'm sorry I'm a little late. I had a meeting." The lady said still smiling, "Anyways, hello, I hope that Mr. Kaplan didn't cause you much trouble."

I smiled back, "He said we were going to rule the world." I responded to Ms. April, remembering how I suddenly started to question if we had the right building.

Ms. April just shook her head in disapproval, but nonetheless laughed at the older man's antics. I guessed it was normal for Mr. Kaplan to act that way, by that sort of reaction from the teacher, "I'm sorry, he does this with all our students..." She apologized, not sincerely, since it seemed she found it amusing. "Anyways, welcome to The Ranger School"

I smiled genuinely, finally I was here making my dreams come true, I thought to myself. I looked over to Kellyn who hadn't said a word to the older woman. However, Kellyn, at this point, was still drooling. I kicked his foot lightly and he suddenly jerked to reality. "What?!" Kellyn yelled at me, but then realized Ms. April was in front of us. "U-Um, yeah thank you, I'm glad that you said that." He had no idea what we were talking about, the idiot.

Ms. April looked at us curiously, "I thought there were supposed to be three of you. Summer, Kate, and Kellyn."

"Kate is still taking her test." Kellyn said trying to act knowledgeable, but failed. Reason being, because as soon as he said that Ms. April pushed past him to get to the door from the training room.

I smirked at him glancing at the door where the lady just went through, while he pouted. "Faaaaaail!" I giggled, "You make all the ladies get away"

"You shush!" He yelled defensively still pouting while glancing where Ms. April had left as well.

We stood there for a while, until we heard the door open. Ms. April and Kate came out of the building. Ms. April smiled, while Kate looked a little flustered. She laughed nervously, "You guys were right." She whispered pouting slightly, then she smiled eyes shining brightly, "but I'm still happy"

Ms. April looked at all three of us, and sighed in relief, "My class is waiting, let's get going." She had said walking to lead us to the school building.

Once we were inside, we stopped by the first classroom, "Wait here until I say to go in, okay?" We all nodded understandingly, once she went inside we pressed our ears into the door so we could hear clearly, "I'm sorry I'm late I got caught up. Anyways, today we have 3 new students joining us." As soon as she said that we heard chatter from multiple people.

"Are they boys or girls or both?"

"Are they cute or cool, or are they like celebrities?"

"Are they all boys? Pleaaaase be all boys!" A female student said as she sighed happily.

"No it would be so much better if they were girls!" A male student yelled.

"Do they have candy?! Preferably chocolate."

"Are they smart?"

"Okay okay, calm down all of you!" Ms April laughed, "Why don't you see for yourself? Come on in."

We entered to see a lot of surprised faces, one of the first people I see is a redhead smirking up at Kate. I turned to his left two seats away to see a blonde haired girl daydreaming with a big smile, she also looked like she was a big fan of makeup. Lastly, I saw a brunette guy sleeping in the back of the classroom. I scoffed, who sleeps in Ranger School?

The rest of the students seemed to idolize those three judging on how everyone kept nudging them and looking at them.

We walked in front of the classroom and stood by Ms. April, she clapped to get all of the students attention. "This is Kate, Kellyn, and Summer, they came all the way from Fiore, to all become Pokémon Rangers." Ms. April pointed at us each while saying our names, introducing all of us together.

The redhead's smirk grew wider when he heard Kate's name being called out. Kate happened to be completely unaware of him as she was fiddling with her school styler. I elbowed her, and she looked at my direction confused. I just gave her an innocent smile and shrugged.

Ms. April seemed to notice the redhead's smirk, "Keith, why the big grin?" Kate turned to look at him, their eyes met and she rolled her eyes, which made his smirk even wider (if possible). I glanced back and forth between them, and turned to Kellyn who seemed to be lost himself.

After some time Ms. April was done with the introduction and she told us where to sit. Sadly, I got placed in the back of the class, with the sleeping boy beside me. "Now that's it for treating you like new students, now you are all soon to be Mechanics, Operators and Rangers, who I take pride in teaching. Anyways, since we have new students with us, we shall take this time to review functions of a styler" Ms. April said as she continued to talk more about the lesson.

I was intently listening to her, until I heard light snoring from beside me. I looked at the sleeping boy, and I glared at him in disbelief. I tried to listen, but the more I tried the louder his snores had gotten. I glanced at Ms. April who had not stopped her lecture, but also seemed to notice the guy's snoring. She then walked by the brunette boy's desk and hit a book over his head.

The boys in the class laughed in amusement, the girls looked at him worriedly, but were a bit heart-eyed as if he was the king of this class. The boy, who had been sleeping, opened his eyes to reveal chocolate brown eyes that made all the girls melt. "Ben, there is no sleeping in class." Ms. April said glaring at the brunette boy.

He snapped his head up and yawned, he had a big smile on his face, "Oh hello Ms. April, you look lovely today." He said grinning, all the students laughed in amusement, I just glared at the guy.

Ms. April just ignored him and went back to her lesson, I turned away from him to look in the front of the classroom where Ms. April had continued to teach, but I felt the guy's eyes on me. I turned to look at him, both confused and frustrated with the boy. He just smirked at my reaction, and passed a note.

New Student, huh?

Are you going to be an operator or a mechanic?

My face turned red in embarrassment. I glared at the paper and wrote "Ranger" on the paper, trying not to snap at the idiot. I looked back and saw his expression change from a smirk to a surprised expression. I inwardly cheered, until I saw him smirk again.

Really?

You must be such a boy with long hair then.

My name's Ben, and you are ?

I balled my fist, I already disliked him. I just threw the paper aiming for his face, but he catched it before it hit him. My whole face was burning, I just decided to ignore him despite him trying to get my attention.

"Well that's all for today, we will have a free session." Ms. April said finishing her lesson for the day, then she turned over to the blond haired girl, "Rhythmi, will you please give a tour of the school to Kate, Kellyn, and Summer."

"Sure thing, Ms April!" The blond said, Ms. April smiled and left out of the room. Everyone jumped out of their seats and surrounded us, "the new students". They kept asking questions until Keith stopped in front of us, Kate specifically.

"Hey pigtails, I forgot your name, but how long did it take you to catch that Pikachu?" He snickered, until finally muttering. "An hour?"

Kate raised an eyebrow, Rhythmi hit Keith's arm, "Don't listen to him, he's not had a girl flirt with him in hours." I cringed, and Kellyn just glared at him.

Kate smiled, "Actually it took me 3 seconds, I bet it took you 3 days when you transferred." That caught the redhead by surprise.

Ben followed behind, smirking, "Oh, she's flirting back Keith." I balled my fist, as he looked at my direction, I glared back at him. While he smirked at my reaction.

"I know, I mean who doesn't?" Keith said grinning at all the girls, who swooned by merely his existence. I simply gagged at the sight. Rhythmi looked fed up, and she groaned.

"Ignore him." She repeated and grabbed both Kate's and my arm to drag us both out of the classroom, while Kellyn followed behind us, looking confused yet excited. The boys that were left behind fist bumped and started to give all the other girls special attention. I sighed, how many people am I going to hate in this school?

* * *

 **Hello again sorry it took me a long time... Hehe, but I want to make this as good as I can make it. Anyways I will not update day after day, but I'll try to not make it a year or more than a month.**

 **AmethystViola- Aw thanks, I will continue and I hope it makes you happy! I do have a lot planned for this story, so you'll have to wait and see. Thanks again for reviewing.**

 **pokelover01- I'm glad you like it! I hope this chapter lightened it up a little bit. Haha. And here's more, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Thanks to all of you who read and enjoyed, please review more and give me feedback, I would love to hear all of your opinions!**

 **-Choco**


	3. Chapter 2

Rhythmi led us to the classroom next to ours, she pulled me towards her before we went in the room. I squeaked alarming Kate and Kellyn, who both turned to look at her curiously. I just glanced at her alarmingly, my eyes looking at every feature of the blond girl. I noticed something familiar about her, but my thoughts seemed hazy, my brain preventing me to think about it.

It was probably nothing, I thought to myself brushing it off. Though it still bothered me a little.

Rhythmi smiled to reassure us, "Before we go in, I must tell you that you guys should watch out for this teacher. He gets really mad about everything, especially Ben and Keith, because they are both pranksters," she rolled her eyes, "Ms. April gets mad too, but not as mad as he does. He blows his top after the mere sight of them. I'm not a fan, to be honest."

Kellyn and Kate nodded, but still smirked. Probably at the thought of getting us into trouble. They were both troublemakers, while I was the opposite, I followed all the rules. (With my occasional talk backs). Even so, I sadly hadn't gained my mom's attention, but I brushed it off most of the time. I was usually the voice of reason for Kate and Kellyn, but it failed majority of the time. Since it was always two against one, they had a lot of prank wars and usually targeted Lilly and I. Most of the time they would drag me along and get me in trouble as well.

Rhythmi stepped inside the classroom hesitantly with us behind her, copying her actions. As we entered the first thing that I noticed was that the room smelled like hairspray, and a man who was standing in front of the room, talking. He had blond hair with a swirl on the side, that looked almost impossible to make. The man stopped talking as he heard us enter the room.

"I'm sorry we interrupted, Mr. Kincaid. I was just showing these three around." Rhythmi said with a stiff voice, gesturing her hands towards us.

Mr. Kincaid nodded, "Mmm. Is that so?" He cleared his throat, "Well welcome and I have two rules. Number one, no running in the halls. Number two, no accusing someone without evidence. That and also the schools rules." He said, then he turned back to his class. I looked at the posters behind him, 'No running in the halls'. I just groaned, of course.

Rhythmi continued her tour whispering, "He gets his hair like that with various amounts of hairspray, actually no with tons of bottles of hairspray, and 'no running in the halls' is like his pet saying. Right now he doesn't seem to be in a good mood, so let's go."

Kellyn and I both nodded, Kate glared at the ground, "I'm not gonna be a fan either." Kate muttered to herself.

"Neither am I." Kellyn muttered as well. I just laughed at the both of them, both looked back at me with pouts in their faces. "Although I do appreciate the hairstyle." He continued, Kate and I rolled our eyes. Rhythmi had a strange look on her face, while Kellyn turned around, Rhythmi mouthed 'Is he always like this?' Kate and I groaned nodding. We all looked at each other, before continuing the rest of the tour.

X.X.X

Rhythmi had then led us to the library and the staff room, and upstairs. She showed us our room and Kellyn's room. After awhile I decided to wander downstairs on my own. I vaguely remember there was also a downstairs that Rhythmi ignored to tell us about which spiked my curiosity.

As I was going down the stairs, I bumped into someone which caused me to fall down to my butt. My face immediately turned red in embarrassment which made me forget about going downstairs and instead made me snap at the idiot who wasn't watching where they were going. "Watch it!" I yelled at the person who caused me to fall. I looked up to see the same boy who slept during class, I immediately glared at him.

He looked back at me and smirked. "Sorry, princess, but I wasn't the one who wasn't watching where they were going." He chuckled arrogantly in my opinion. Then suprisingly offered a hand to me, I just ignored it and stood up brushing my hands on my clothes to get the dirt off.

"You finally admit that I'm a girl." I muttered quietly to myself. I looked up at him suddenly feeling small compared to him, I reached to his chest, and it looked weird especially since I was about to yell at him. "And actually it was YOU, who wasn't watching!"

He looked surprised at that, taking a small step back. Then chuckled thoughtfully, and ignored my comment, with a small smirk. "I still didn't get your name, though. I can't call you princess all the time, you know?" I hissed about to spat back at him before I hear Kate yell.

"Her name's Summer!" Kate shouted from the top of the stairs. I groaned as I heard her steps coming back down the stairs. Then she cooed, "Sum, who is this?" She smiled deviously, no doubt eyeing the boy.

I glared at her, and muttered, "Idiot boy, who thinks girls can't be rangers."

Kate frowned while glancing at him, the guy chuckled, which caused me to glare daggers at him. As he stared at me, his brown eyes softened, "Actually I was just joking, my cousin's girlfriend is one too."

That had caught me off guard. I suddenly looked down my face red, suddenly regretting my decision to yell at the guy. I hardly even knew him and I was jumping to conclusions. Then inwardly I snorted, he still slept in class and teased me, more reasons to dislike him.

Kate had a different thing in mind, "Ahh, well anyways, what's your name?" Kate asked smiling at the idiot. My gaze went from him to her, she actually liked to be friends with him, which made me gag a little. Sometimes I question her tastes in friends.

"Ben." He said smiling back at her politely, though it didn't fool me, he was still arrogant in my eyes. I huffed glancing at both of them before looking down at my feet

I heard Rhythmi and Kellyn's voices calling our names from upstairs which seemed to get louder, while footsteps came closer. They suddenly appeared on the stairs, both staring at us.

"Kate, Summer, why are you two here? You two could get lost!" Kellyn exclaimed, Kate and I gestured to the idiot in front of us. Rhythmi's face turned into a smirk as soon as she saw him, she walked up to him and hit his arm smiling up at him.

"Hi, little brother!" She said jokingly, "How've you been?"

"Rhyth, I'm not your little brother!" He said glaring at her, "One I'm older than you and two, we're not blood related. Also I'm good thanks for asking although my arm hurts thanks again to you!"

"Oh man up! Even Stephanie can take a punch." Rhythmi giggled gesturing at the blond girl talking to her friends, in the other side of the room. "Anyways, where's Keith?" The bell rang interrupting Rhythmi. She groaned, "Well no time, I have to continue the tour. Come on, guys."

She walked off to the front door of the school, she motioned us to follow her. Kellyn, Kate, and I looked at each other before following behind her. I glanced back at the idiot, he seemed to have decided to follow us. I just rolled my eyes and continued on.

X.X.X

After that we went to the training building where Mr. Kaplan was. He apologized for fooling us, while chuckling to himself. He introduced Ms. Claire, who teached us about target clears. Mr. Kaplan then continued on teaching about how to befriend a Pokémon. I hadn't realized that I was smiling the whole time they were teaching.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Claire!" All five of us said in unison, smiling politely at the two teachers. After that, we had left the building and we heard the caretaker, Janice', scream.

"Someone, anyone, help, the bidoof have gone wild!" She yelled, the redhead from earlier showed up in front of the school building.

He looked at us until he spotted Kate. She looked up at him with a confused look. I turned back to Rhythmi looking at Kate, Kellyn, and I with a panicked expression, "We need to help calm the bidoof down!"

The redhead up front spoke up from his spot, "I was wondering what all the noise was about. Looks like a good time that's up for grabs."

Rhythmi looked back at him in horror, "Keith, don't just stand there, you have to help us calm them down!"

Keith's eyes met Kate's, she glared at him, "But that wouldn't be fun, wouldn't it? Pigtails, I forgot your name, but I challenge you." Kate's eyes widened, "Whoever catches the most bidoof wins!"

Kate's blue eyes suddenly light up in determination, her mouth forming a small smirk, "I accept your challenge, redhead." The redhead returned the smirk.

"The one that captures the most Bidoof wins."

Keith said, I looked at Rhythmi, she looked at both Kate and Keith in shock.

"Guys we don't have time for this." She said with a slight annoyance in her tone. Kellyn just grinned at Kate, patting her in the back, she looked at him knowing what it meant.

"Good luck, Kate." I said while she turned to me with a greatful smile. I turned to the idiot who stood by the redhead's side, patting the redheads back with a smirk.

Keith turned to Kate once more, "Okay. One, two, three" He paused for a second, "Go!" As soon as he said that he and Kate sprinted running towards the bidoof trying to capture them, Rhythmi and Kellyn followed Kate. While Ben stood behind looking at Keith.

I glanced at all of them before turning around. I had really wanted to explore the place, but none of them really gave me the chance to. So I decided to do it on my own.

X.X.X

I wandered down the field until I found a tree perfect to climb. I reached the branch and climbed as best as I possibly could. As soon as I reached the top of the tall tree, I sat on a branch satisfied, and looked at the sky. It had been almost red because of the sun almost going down. I glanced down to see the Pokémon playing on the field. I closed my eyes taking in the moment. I thought about how I finally made it here, it seemed almost surreal me. I was so glad that I finally had a chance to show everyone my abilities and prove to myself that it is possible.

Then my moment of peace and quiet was ruined when I suddenly heard footsteps. It was Ben, the idiot, I watched carefully as Ben pet the Budew that had been playing with the other Pokémon. My head tilted to the side, why was the idiot doing here anyways, shouldn't he be encouraging Keith to win. I hid behind a branch watching him as he pet the Budew.

"I know you're here, Sunshine" He said speaking suddenly, "You're not really good at hiding." I looked at him in slight shock moving away from the branch I had been hiding behind.

I glowered at him, "What are you doing here?" I hissed while he just smiled at me. His warm dark brown eyes met my cold hazel eyes.

"Well I wanted to know, why you suddenly hate me. You hardly know me" He said with slight amusement. Though I knew he was right, I still glared at him. "No answer?" I ignored him, still a bit stubborn. I turned to look somewhere else. My face red by the intensity of his eyes. He sighed, "Well Keith and Kate are most likely done so we should head back."

I nodded back not knowing what to say to him. I tried to climb down from the tree only to miss the branch completely. I tripped over my feet, knowing I was about to fall off. Then I stupidly let go of the branch letting myself fall. I closed my eyes bracing myself from the impact.

Nothing came, only something preventing my body from hitting the ground. I was confused, I slowly opened my eyes to meet dark brown ones. I found myself staring into them. I snapped back to reality the second I realized what was happening. "Put me down!" I yelled at him.

He winced, "You know I'm right here centimeters away, right princess?" I glared at him flailing my arms and legs trying to make him let go. He chuckled, "Don't do that, or would you rather me drop you?"

His hands let go of my whole entire body. I squeaked in horror closing my eyes, putting my arms around Ben's neck, tightening them to prevent me from falling. I heard a chuckle, and I realized he was still carrying me. He tricked me. I was pissed at the idiot, "Don't do that, you idiot!"

"Oh you finally admit that, you need me to carry you, sunshine?" I growled at him and he laughed at me. Then he surprisingly put me down gently.

As soon as my feet reached the ground, my knees felt weak, why did he have to be so damn attractive? I know I called the idiot that, I'm not blind as to who is and is not attractive. So I admit it, but I still hate him with every fiber of my being.

"Whatever, can we just go back?" I said walking past him, he smiled following behind me. That guy is weird, he made fun of me one second and then was soft the next which made me wonder a lot about the idiot.

X.X.X

As Ben and I go back to the front of the school, we see Keith with and amused smirk and Kate sulking. "So I captured five bidoof and you captured four, so I won!" Keith said and Kate growled at him. Kellyn patted her back looking at her sympathetically.

"I'll beat you next time, redhead!" She glared at him, looking straight at his eyes.

Keith just chuckled and turned to the blond, "Anyways, Rhythmi, have you taken Kate, Summer and Kellyn to the Ascension Square?" He said catching me by surprise as to why he called Kate 'Pigtails' in the first place.

I wasn't the only one who noticed either, Rhythmi smiled, a big one which reminded me of a cat smile, "No, actually, but little brother, I thought you didn't know our classmates' name."

Kate looked at her and Keith in shock, but then suddenly smirked, "Ha ha! You knew my damn name all along!" She sang dancing all around, Keith paled rambling on that they were imagining what he said.

Ben smirked, "She got you there, Keith." Keith hit the back of his head hard. Ben looked at Keith in surprise as he yelped a little, uttering out a small _'Hey!'_.

I took that as a perfect opportunity to speak, " _He_ got you there, idiot" I said with a smirk, he turned with a surprise look in his face and then he glared at me.

"Out of all times, you speak to me, princess!" He yelled as I laughed at his face.

"Problem?"

"Very much so." He pouted staring at me with a puppy dog face.

Kellyn saw this and patted my back, "Summer, it's no time to act like an old married couple with Ben." I huffed back at Kellyn.

"He's right," Rhythmi said, I glared, "Not about that," she made her way to the set of stairs. "We have to finish the tour." She giggled, gesturing us toward her. We all followed behind her.

X.X.X

"This is the Ascension Square, and this huge monument is the Pledge Stone" Rhythmi gestured towards the huge monument in front of us, "Principal Lamont told me that if you make a pledge with your friends here, then you'll pledge will come true" She said, Kate, Kellyn and I looked at the pledge stone in awe. Rhythmi then giggled while she said "This concludes Rhythmi's tour of wonder."

"It is also said that you and your friends will stay together for a long time." Ben added, I turned to him curiously. His eyes were soft again, he really is interesting.

Suddenly the blond girl squealed and pulled Kate and I into a hug, "I hope we can all be friends!" Rhythmi said jumping up and down "Can you three be friends with me?"

Ben and Kellyn looked at Rhythmi amused, while she suffocated us with a hug. After a while she finally let go and Keith pouted, "Don't be friends with her! Choose me instead."

Before any of us could say anything the bell rang, "It looks like it's time to head back" Kellyn said chuckling.

"Kelly, you're a buzz kill" Kate said pouting at him he just smiled back at her. "I don't wanna go back just yet!"

"Well we need to unpack, still, Katy" Kate and I groaned looking at each other making a disgusted look. We turned to see the other three looking at us with big smiles on their faces.

"I'll help!" Rhythmi enthusiastically as she raised her hand. Keith and Ben both nodded raising their hands as well also wanting to help.

"Thank you" I said thanking all of them for their help, even the idiot. We nodded at each other before we walked back into the school finally.

* * *

 **This chapter went by so slow, so I apologize if you waited too long. I hope you enjoyed it, hopefully it wasn't too bad. The dialogue might suck. Anyways, If you guys have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me. I'm open to any ideas you guys might have so... Review, I would love to hear all of your opinions!**

 **-Choco**


	4. Chapter 3

After we finished the tour, Kate and I started unpacking our stuff in the girls' bedroom. We took a long time, but Rhythmi helped which made it a whole lot easier. After we finished unpacking, we had dinner, which Rhythmi forced us to sit with her, Keith, and Ben, which I protested against, but failed. Ben and I mostly bickered the whole time through. Kate and Kellyn both had looked at as worriedly while Rhythmi and Keith tried not to laugh the whole way through.

Then finally it was time to sleep. I was exhausted from all of today and all I wanted to do was close my eyes and pass out on my new bed for the next year. I did almost exactly that, except I fell down impatiently, hitting my head on the wall which caused me to groan in pain. Which added to the headache I started to have while unpacking. I ignored it burying my head on the pillow, closing my eyes.

As I was at the verge of falling asleep, Kate walked near my bed and sat down on top of me, which made me groan a bit louder than before. "Sum, Rhythmi wants us to sneak out of the room for a second!" Kate yelled close to my ears, I covered them trying to shield out the noise, I glanced back at her in annoyance.

"I'm right here, why do you need to yell?!" I said yelling back at her. She giggled twisting a strand of her hair, that she had let down from her pigtails a while ago.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kate said smiling smugly, I pushed her out of my way rubbing my eyes with one hand. I sat up from my bed having the urge to fall back down on my bed.

"Wait, why are we sneaking out?" I asked cocking my head to the side. I looked back at Rhythmi who had been across the room talking to another girl. She looked at my direction and smiled at me and wave. A rush of déjà vu hit me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I turned back to Kate. She smiled at me and opened her mouth to explain, but before she could answer the Rhythmi suddenly appeared in front of my bed. "You'll see," Rhythmi said with a secretive smile. "Now come on, or we'll be late." She glanced at both of us for a bit before she ran out of the room disappearing out of sight.

Kate and I both exchanged confused glances, before I stood up, shrugging my shoulders. I put my hair in a ponytail, with a scowl on my face. "This better be good," I groaned muttering to myself.

Kate nodded while smiling to herself, "Well why wouldn't it be?" She exclaimed loudly spinning around the room. A few girls that had been sleeping in the same room groaned.

Kate let out a nervous giggle, tripping over herself. "Sorry..." She scratched the back of her head before she whispered, "Now Summer, don't be a downer. It's going to be an adventure for all of us, won't it?" She winked and giggled following behind Rhythmi.

I rolled my eyes before unenthusiastically pumping my fist and slumping my shoulders. "Yay," I said sarcastically following behind.

X.X.X

We went to the lunchroom close to the bedrooms to find almost all of 's class. Keith and Ben stood beside each other with annoyed glances towards the Rhythmi, while Kellyn was sitting on the chair looking painfully tired. He looked almost as bad as I did with the same dark circles under his eyes. I was glad I wasn't the only cranky one at the moment.

"Rhythmi, what took you so long?" Keith said impatiently taping his foot, while sneakily staring at Kate. He forcibly turned back to look at Rhythmi.

"Well, I was doing something unlike you, Keith." Rhythmi said glaring at the redhead, while he glared at her back. She brushed it off and turned to face Kate and me. "Okay anyways, I brought you three here because you are all taking a very important test."

"What test?" Kate asked eyes lightning up in determination, while I groaned still wanting to go back to sleep. How did Kate manage to have so much energy all the damn time?

Kellyn stared at Rhythmi blankly, "Another one?" He groaned to himself his eyes almost threatening to fall.

"Yep, though this test is called the Test of Courage. Everyone has to take it in order to be accepted by the students and teachers here." She said before looking at us with a stern look, "Now Ben, Keith, myself and the others have hidden our stylers, you three have to find them. Four each."

"Easy enough," I said before I went to go down the stairs. I anxiously wanted to get it over with so I could go back to sleep, it was practically midnight in my mind. My body wanted to crash from all the walking and overnight packing.

I felt something preventing me from going, "Hold on princess," Ben said, I glanced at him to see that he grabbed my arm preventing me from going anywhere. He did his signiture smirk while I looked at him questionally. "You need to go alone with a partner."

I looked at him and slapped his arm away, "Psh, I can do it just fine alone." I said arrogantly, even though I knew I needed one. Who knew what would happen if I was out there, I'd probably crash in some random place.

"He's right, Summer, the lights are out and we're supposed to be sleeping. Besides the rules are that the one sitting next to you is the one that goes" Rhythmi stated, she must hate me right now, I sulked before coming to the sudden realization that Ben was the one beside me in class.

"Shit!" Keith cursed from the table, with a terrified expression on his face. "You mean I have to go with Kate, out there?"

"Yes, brother," Rhythmi said with a smirk. He must be afraid of the dark, coward. Well I really shouldn't be the one saying it, because who knows what's in the dark. Kellyn looked back at her rolling his eyes.

"So you and me then?" He stated smiling at the blond girl, it almost seemed like he was gonna pull a move on her. I groaned at my cousin's antics, he does this with every girl.

I recovered from the shock of me having to go with the idiot, "You mean him?" I said in disgust, while he put an arm around me with a grin on his face.

"Sweetheart, don't act like that," He said haughtyly with the same tone I used before. I just glared up at him, and stepped on his foot. He groaned in pain, letting go of my body. "What was that for?!"

"Oh nothing." I hissed back at him.

"Anyways, Summer, you and Ben go first, then Kellyn and I, then lastly Kate and Keith." Rhythmi said, then a small smirk grew on her face, "And after Kate and Keith are done they'll have to go down to the basement"

Keith's face paled, but nonetheless he coughed before he smirked at Kate, who has been listening intently all along, "I wouldn't be surprised if Katy got scared along this."

"I wasn't the one who cursed because he didn't want to go with me for the test, coward." Kate said teasingly smirking back at Keith. "Besides I think I can do it even better than you ever could."

"Bring it on then"

"I will"

X.X.X

Ben and I went down the staircase, we were the first ones to go after all. We went down until I stopped abruptly by the last step, looking at how incredibly dark it was. A chill went through my spine. Ben glanced back at me before his usual smirk came back into his face, "Princess, aren't you too old to be afraid of the dark."

I gave him a threatening look, I have no time for the idiot. I had to finish before I pass out. "Can we just get this over with?"

"I guess," He shrugged, while casually leaning his back on the wall. "Where first?"

I thought for a second, "The library." I said already heading towards it.

"The library? Are you trying to make me sleep?" He groaned , I shrugged turning back to look at him, a small smile making it's way to my face. He stared at me a bit shocked before avoiding my gaze.

I raised an eyebrow at that, "Actually, yes. Now get off of that wall, or we'll fail"

"Nice of you." He muttered to himself, before finally standing up straight. He walked towards the library until he finally catched up to me. Our arms brushed against each other, but neither of us payed attention to it.

"Why thank you." I replyed sarcastically, as we both reached the door. I pushed the door open, the first thing I saw was boxes, but I was too lazy to find a Bidoof.

We entered inside, while I found myself already locating the styler. I quickly jumped over the boxes. Making my way to the end of the room. I found the shelf that the styler was resting at. I retrieved the styler and looked at Ben that who was still standing across the room.

"You know you could've just captured that Bidoof, right?" He asked, while I just shrugged jumping over the boxes again.

"Meh, I'd rather make Kate or Kellyn do all of that later."

X.X.X

Next we found ourselves in the staff room, a small pichu was across the room whimpering in fear of the dark. I looked up to see a styler attached on his small back. I almost snorted cockily, knowing it was an easy catch.

It seemed too easy, we just had to capture the Pichu, right?

Right?

...

WRONG.

I had so much trouble because the small Pokémon, that had smaller legs, had longer strides than I did. I'm not even that short, at least, I thought so.

I finally reached the Pokémon and captured it easily. I made my way to the smirking idiot almost the same way I did at the library.

I inwardly cheered to myself finally done with running, until Ben decided to ruin my parade.

"Wow I thought you'd never catch it." Ben said glancing at my direction with a glint in his eye. "You're both about the same size, you know."

My face fell and my cheeks heated up, until my whole face was on fire. "Ben, you IDIOT!" I said close to slapping him. He just ran for his dear life. Like he had any, I scoffed to myself.

I walked out of the staff room and into Mr. Kincaid's class. Ben was no where to be found, I glanced all over the room for the styler. I quickly found it and made absolutely no effort to retrieve it. Three stylers down, one more left.

I glanced over at the windows, it was definitely pouring rain out there. My heart pounded, as I remembered about my father. I remembered that he would comfort me in the the dark. He was a caring father, no lie, but it still didn't make up for what he did to us. I hardly had memory of him, which in my opinion was better. I didn't want to remember the empty promises he gave us. To this day, I hated myself for looking a lot like him. I can't blame my mother for secretly hating me.

A comforting hand creeped onto my shoulder, snapping me from my trance. I looked to the side to see Ben looking at me worriedly.

"You're crying." He said simply, I brought my hand to my face and found it was indeed wet. My memories about being frustrated with Ben faded.

I just looked away and laughed pretending to be fine, "I just had something in my eye" I said glaring at him before running to Ms. April's class and retrieving the last styler.

Even though I disliked him just a bit, I'm glad he did seem to care. He had no voice of pity, just one of a caring friend. Though I still brushed it away and carried on, like always.

I met back with Ben and we headed back upstairs, to see most of the students passed out in sleep. I quickly gave the stylers to Rhythmi and excused myself to sleep. That night I silently let my tears of frustration go, before I let sleep take over my body.

* * *

 **I feel a bit delusional XD That's what I get for writing this while I'm dead tired. If nothing makes sense, then I'm sorry. I AM TOO SLEEPY! Anyways, me being my clumsy airhead self I forgot to respond to reviews last chapter. I even told myself I would oops. Lol  
**

 **pokelover01- Thaaaaanks! And I almost thought their reactions were a bit exaggerating, though I can't really blame them. Me being me, I would definitely be scared for my life. lol And I hope it was rather satisfying.**

 **AmethystViola- Thanks for understanding, and did I sense some sarcasm there ? Haha. Anyways since it's Summer's point of view then yeah they get annoying. XD Although you're right boring characters= boring story. Sooooo yeaaaah. Yep and personally I like development so it will take time for the romance. Now onto the next review of yours. Yep I definitely wanted for the game's flashbacks to come to all of you, though the story is gonna take a slight different turn. The brother thing you'll see later on so don't worry. And pranks? Love the idea, although I need to think of that one, I no good at pranks DX. And Thaaaaaank yoooou.**

 **Kat (Guest)- Thanks, I'm glad you like it. :P**

 **Anyways thank you all for simply just reading, I hope you like it and see ya soon!**

 **-Choco**


End file.
